starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellion
|gun1name=Infernal flamethrower |gun1strength=8 (+6 vs light), increases to 8 (+16 vs light) with Infernal Pre-Igniter upgrade |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=2.5 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=600 |makescore=300 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Hellion, formerly known as the Jackal,The Jackal, now known as the Hellion, only has the flamethrower weapon. In previous versions, there was a railgun hover vehicle, but that will no longer be in multiplayer. The Hellion is currently one of the best units for "micro" since it is faster than all other units in its tier, and also does splash damage in the form of a line with the flamethrower. Think Firebat on wheels! Karune. 2008-09-23. Re: Karune: Question about the Jackal Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-23. is a terran unit in StarCraft II.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. Overview The Hellion is a four-wheeled buggy-like vehicle. Like the vulture it fills the fast-attack, anti-infantry role. Game Unit The Hellion has movement animations; it slightly rises when it starts moving.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. The hellion is a fast-moving unit, fast enough to chase down enemy units and easily reposition itself. Hellions are strong against tier 1 units and workers. They are weak against thors, stalkers, and roaches.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). April 22, 2010 Attacks The Hellion's weapon targets only ground units. It does splash damage in a line, targeting one unit but striking all units along the line. The attack is well-suited to destroying weaker units such as marines.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The Hellion must stop in order to attack. The weapon strikes targets instantlyKarune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. and can be used for (almost literal) hit and run attacksGearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. and "kiting". To do maximum damage, it should shoot once, close the gap, shoot again, close the gap again, and so forth in order to maximize damage and not waste shots.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Attacks should not be targeted on the closest opponents, but instead those further back, to ensure the maximum number of enemy units are hit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). February 18, 2010 If the attack is launched at a precise distance, then by the time the flames hit the target the Hellion can be moving away to safety.imba.Adolf RA. 2009-11-08. We played Starcraft 2: A Report From IgroMir, Day 2. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-09. However, units that move out of the flame take less damage"Karune, if your reading this... Do units that move out of the Jackal's flame take less damage then units that stay in the flame for the entire duration of the flames existance? EX: A marine moves out of the flame and takes 10 damage total, but a marine that was in the flame for the entire duration of the flame, would it take more damage?" "Yes, units that move out of the flame will take less damage." Karune, Smurfz. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. so a player should try to keep the flame on enemy units to maximize damage.imba.Adolf RA. 2009-11-09. We played Starcraft 2: A Report from IgroMir, Day 3. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-10. The attack does not damage allied units. Strategies A recommended tactic is to use the Hellion as an ambush unit, positioning it on high ground to attack units below it.2008-28-06, Blizzplanet: Starcraft 2 Game Design Panel. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-29-06 Upgrades Wings of Liberty In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, the player is effectively forced to choose between hellions and firebats, subsequently upgrading them.2010-04-30, StarCraft II: GIantBomb interviews Dustin Browder. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-05-06 Hellions will have an upgrade which doubles the width of their fiery attack.JonEagle X. 2010-04-24. StarCraft2Forum.org Single Player Coverage. StarCraft 2 Forum. Accessed 2010-04-24. Development The Hellion was called the Jackal during development. In its earliest stages, the vehicle was a hoverbike much like the Vulture, and possessed a powerful anti-infantry railgun. Images Image:Hellion SC2 head1.jpg|The Hellion's unit portrait in StarCraft II Notes A civilian version of the hellion, with flame paint, was available in the single-player campaign.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. They later diverged into bike and squad cruisers.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-06-02 References